All That's Left
by Hannio
Summary: It's a mirai time fic and is kinda a B/V as well in the way that Bulma is reflecting on everyones deaths especially that of Vegeta, please review


All that's Left

By Hannio

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta or anyone mentioned in this Fic I wrote it because I suddenly had the inspiration to write it._

AUTHOR NOTES: _Erm here's another fic, which I hope you like. I've never seen how the Z fighters died so I'm guessing so don't have a go at me, I live in England and hell we haven't even gotten to the Majin Buu saga yet so work with me people_

"Be careful ok Trunks?" Bulma Briefs said watching her son get into the time machine that would soon transport him into the past

"I will Mum don't worry I'll be back before you know it I promise" she nodded waving frantically at him.

"I know be careful okay and don't get into any trouble"

"I won't. Bye Mum" he yelled before shutting the time capsule and with a press of the button, he was gone. Bulma sighed, her eyes still watching the space where her son had been, she realised she was biting her nails, she couldn't remember when she had started doing that. Probably when all her friends were killed. She flinched memories plaguing her as she thought about it. She shook her head and turned round to look at her home. It had once been a beautiful place, now like the rest of the once bustling town, It was partly destroyed and looked unliveable and yet her and Trunks still managed to retain an almost normal life in those walls. She had managed to even get him an education, mainly teaching him herself using the old schoolbooks she had left from her own school days, nothing had really changed from that period. 

She entered the building and went into the kitchen, the safest place in the whole building, except the basement cellar; she sighed and sat down, sipping at the lukewarm coffee. She glanced at it but drank it all anyway. The fact it was lukewarm didn't bother her; at least she was alive to enjoy it. She sighed rubbing a hand over her face. She could remember it like it was yesterday. The Androids, she had seen them only once and she still had nightmares, they had killed Tien Chatzuo and Yamcha first, then Krillen. Always getting them when they were alone and helpless when there was no comfort from others, alone in that hell, her hand shook slightly she could only imagine the horror of what it was like to be killed by those monsters. She shook her head somehow even that word was too tame to use of them. Piccolo was next, 18 making sure that no one could come back. She hadn't been there but she had heard from Gohan what had happened and she almost wished she hadn't, she had thrown up, unable to contain herself in front of him. Then it had been Vegeta.

Vegeta. She stopped and breathed in deeply, tears leaking through her eyelashes. It had finally been going right for her, her, Vegeta and Trunks, it was the way it was meant to be. There had been that night and many more and she had loved him, but it hadn't been enough. There had been an announcement on the radio about the Androids attacking a nearby town and Vegeta had gone after them, regardless of her pleas. She was sure that was the last she'd see of him but it wasn't. The news had been a mistake; the Androids weren't where Vegeta was at all. Her eyes widened as she remembered the fateful day. She had been doing her normal work, worried sick when an explosion rocked the house throwing her off her chair and on the floor, she had scrambled to her feet and had gotten Trunks, that when she saw them watching her from outside the window, it was the first and only time she saw them but it was enough, they were evil, every fibre told her that, their eyes had watched her with a hungry look. She hadn't known what to do; all she knew was she had to get Trunks away and so she had ran. Their laughter echoing after her, then she heard the sound of glass breaking and their taunting cold voices

"Come out come out where ever you are" She ran outside desperate to find some cover but they had landing in front of her. She screamed falling to the ground. She felt pitiful, helpless and scornful of herself but terror swept through her, she had always wondered who the next victim was going to be but she never once imagined it was going to be her. She had closed her eyes and clutched Trunks to her, sobbing softly. It was all over; she hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Vegeta.

"Bye Bye" she heard and braced herself opening her eyes to face them, she wasn't going to die a coward. Just as a blast formed in the Woman's hand a figure shot by her and kicked the Android backward through a building. The boy who was with her had sprung round watching her, but Bulma eyes were transfixed to the figure. It was Vegeta. He turned to her for a brief second then turned away

"Get out of here Bulma and take Trunks with you" he shouted, his voice cold and angry as he faced the boy. Bulma nodded watching him for a split second before turning and running. She stopped for a second then turned back

"I love you Vegeta" she had yelled at him then ran for it. That was the last time she saw him alive, when she went back later, she found him and had buried him, her eyes went out the window to where his grave still was. Although he had never said it, she knew he loved her, that look he had given her before he told her to get out on there was enough to convince her, the look in his eyes told her the truth. Although he was gone, it didn't feel like he was because she had Trunks. At times he looked so much like him, it was amazing. If it hadn't been for their child Bulma might of well of killed herself because she didn't think she could survive without them all, but she had lived on, growing stronger mentally. She had Trunks and that was all she needed to keep her going. She gave a bitter smile that didn't reach her eyes. She wouldn't give up and she wouldn't let Trunks give up either, together, somehow, they'd find a way of destroying them, because they were all that was left.

__

Review please, Pretty please, if you read it then please say something about it and what you think of it. No Flames but any other kind is cool.


End file.
